14 Marca 2010
05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 63; serial TVP 06:30 Historie Starego Testamentu - Salomon, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 14/21 - Czerwona seria - txt - str.777; serial TVP 09:40 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 15/21 - Wysoka fala - txt - str.777; serial TVP 10:35 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 11:10 Gala Tour de Pologne 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Oslo ( studio ) 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Oslo 15:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 32 - Pamięć; serial kryminalny TVP 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 94; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Wyspa strachu, odc. 26 (Island of fear); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 2/13 - Witajcie, Majaki - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:15 Mała Moskwa - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Drzwi w podłodze (Door in the Floor, The); dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Wrzesień (September); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1987) 01:45 Zakończenie dnia 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Jak wychowywać malucha - odc. 1 (Bringing up babies - ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 61 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 730; serial TVP 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 400 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 401 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Zacisze gwiazd - (48) Elżbieta Dzikowska 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Architektoniczne przygody Dana Cruickshanka - Śmierć (Dan Cruickshank's adventures in architecture. Death); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:50 Boso przez świat; cykl reportaży 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Austria - "Dolina Gastein" (52); magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Frisco Kid; komedia kraj prod.USA (1979) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1719; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1093 Nowe mundury; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Mieczysław Szcześniak 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 400 Jubileusz; serial TVP 17:05 Wstęp Wolny! (9) Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Powiedz tak ; program rozrywkowy 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (61); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (14); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Dwójka w akcji - Mumia powraca (Mummy Returns); horror kraj prod.USA (2001) 23:15 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Piotr Adamczyk - "Trick", Rachel Weisz - "Agora", Jan Kidawa - Błoński - "Różyczka") 00:25 30. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej (Wrocław 2009) - "Gra szklanych paciorków" - koncert 01:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 1 7:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 20 8:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 3 8:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 2 9:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 3 9:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 48 10:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 49 10:45 Mały Manhattan 12:30 Grand Prix Bahrajnu 13:00 Grand Prix Bahrajnu 15:00 Grand Prix Bahrajnu 15:15 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 6 15:45 Tylko nas dwoje Odcinek: 1 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 3 20:00 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 73 Sezon: 4 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 7 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 23:00 Sydney 1:10 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 453 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1173 thumb|left 5:50 Mango Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę Odcinek: 25 11:45 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 440 12:10 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 12:45 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 13:45 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 2 14:45 Korona Ziemi 15:15 Johnny English 17:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 2 18:00 Milionerzy Odcinek: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 11 22:35 Kod dostępu 0:45 Misja Moskwa 2:50 Po co spać, jak można grać? 4:15 Telesklep 4:40 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 5:40 Uwaga! thumb|left|79x79px 06:00 Klan - odc. 1831; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1832; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1833; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1834; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1835; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 715; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno - Bóg, Maryja i święty Patryk - niech będą z Wami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 3 - Wyspa Niezgody (Le petit Roi Macius, Lille de la discorde ep. 3) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1082* Kryzysowy narzeczony; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (6); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki prymasowskiej w Gnieźnie; STEREO 15:05 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 13/13 - Last minute; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Zaproszenie - Dwa Sącze Beskidu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Michał Bajor - jubileusz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Hit Dekady - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 716; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 47/57 Śnieżny potwór, Mikołaj Buli (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 3/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (7); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (28); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turów Zgorzelec - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 716; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 47/57 Śnieżny potwór, Mikołaj Buli (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 3/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Dwa Sącze Beskidu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1082* Kryzysowy narzeczony; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (7); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 13/13 - Last minute; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 2; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 O Marcie, która jest Polką; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Rozmowy na temat... - Michał Bajor - jubileusz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie - Placki ziemniaczane; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych